House of Anubis
House of Anubis follows a group of ten teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that currently serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. It is based on the Dutch show, Het Huis Anubis and the German show, Das Haus Anubis. About the Show Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), Joy's (Klariza Clayton) best friend, is dismayed to discover Joy has left without a trace and accuses new American student, Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina, Patricia's new roommate, takes Joy's place in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house several years earlier. Sarah's parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. Out of frustration and spite for Nina, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house as a sort of initiation. She is scared at first, but realizes that she somehow has a connection to the house. A necklace, shaped as the Eye of Horus, was given to Nina by Sarah. The locket seems to have a connection to the house as well and it opens secret doors and such as if by magic. Coupled with this and her new-found sense of intuition, Nina makes numerous more trips to the attic. Nina later discovers wax cylinders hidden in the attic revealing that the house has a secret history and holds a mystery that is unknown to anyone. She decides to investigate it, alongside her new friend Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) and new roommate Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). They form a secret group called "Sibuna," which is Anubis backwards. The group eventually expands to include Patricia Williamson, who makes peace with Nina once they find out that the mystery of Joy's disappearance and the mystery of the house are somehow connected, and Alfie Lewis (Alex Sawyer), a prankster in the beginning of the series. The five teens team together to search for the treasure that is hidden within Anubis House and uncover the mystery behind the school as well as the disappearance of Joy. Soon, out of spite for and frustration from numerous sources, Jerome, Alfie's close friend and fellow prankster, falls out with Sibuna and joins the enemy, Rufus Zeno, who wants to use the house's treasure for evil purposes. Jerome eventually joins Sibuna after double-crossing Rufus and he helps lure Rufus into a trap. Mara Jaffray (Anastasia Dhanraj) and Mick Campbell (Bobby Lockwood), who have begun a relationship, deal with the everyday lives of a teenager while they have no knowledge of the mystery or Sibuna all throughout the first season. The show is aimed at kids and teens, but can be enjoyed by all ages. It currently airs on Nickelodeon and airs reruns on Teennick. The show premiered on January 1, 2011 in the United States. http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Anubis_Wiki Behind the Scenes There has been behind the scenes footage available of the filming and make-up of the international hit "House of Anubis" in the UK on a show called, "Anubis Unlocked". This show was run every Friday night after "House of Anubis" during the time new episodes were being released. Click here to see the Behind The Scenes gallery. Cast Main Cast Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin﻿ (2011-2012) - 150 episodes Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter (2011-present) - 150 episodes Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson (2011-present) - 150 episodes Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington (2011-present) - 150 episode Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis (2011-present) - 148 episodes Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke (2011-present) - 148 episodes Anastasia Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray (2011-present) - 148 episodes Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell (2011-2012) - 68 episodes Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer (2011-present) - 93 episodes Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller (2012-present) - 73 episodes Recurring Cast Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (2011-present) - 150 episodes Rita Davies as Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (2011) - TBA episodes Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno (2011-2012) - TBA episodes Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann (2011-present) - TBA episodes Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet (2011-present) - TBA episodes Jack Donelly as Jason Winkler (2011) - TBA episodes Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews (2011-present) - TBA episodes Characters The main characters of House of Anubis: Nina Martin Nina Martin ''(Nathalia Ramos) is the main protagonist of ''House of Anubis. ''She is from America and had a rough start at her new school in Britain. She was accused of being part of Joy Mercer's disappearance,since she arrived on the exact same day as Joy went missing. At first, her only friend was Fabian Rutter, who soon became a love interest for Nina. Nina is the go-to girl in the series. She knows how to fix relationship problems and is solving the big mystery at the Anubis House. She may not have a talent for lying, but you could count on her. In season two, she is reunited with her friends. She unknowingly lets the spirit of Senkhara loose. Senkhara tells Nina that she must find the Mask of Anubis or forfeit her life. She, along with her best friend Amber and her on-again off-again boyfriend, Fabian, and the other Sibuna members Patricia and Alfie eventually join in the search for the Mask of Anubis in a secret set of tunnels beneath the House of Anubis. Senkhara burns the Mark of Anubis onto her arm. Nina competes for Fabian's affections against Joy, who is determined to win Fabian back after her absence last year. When she finds the Mask of Anubis, she discovers it's missing something - the Frobisher-Smythe gem! At the library, she wears the Mask and almost enters the portal, but Eddie, who is the Osirian, banishes Senkhara from her body. In the process, Nina shoots Fabian with lightning, but Joy got hit. She almost died, but got saved when the Mask had the last tear of gold and Victor put a touch of the gold on Joy's lips. At Fabian and Nina are dancing(to the song they first danced to at the end of season 1) and he reveals that their breakup was a mistake, and they share a kiss, before being interrupted in a big hug by the rest of the gang. In season 3, she does not appear in the series. Fabian Rutter ''Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) is the most important male character in ''House of Anubis. He is shown to be sweet and lovable, but can also be very clever and sly. When Nina came to the school, he was the only student who was nice and caring to her and even turned his back on his friend Patricia when she was being rude to Nina at the first couple of days. Fabian is a part of Sibuna (Anubis backwards) and has solved most of the clues. There is not much about him because he can be very shy and secretive. In Season 2, he, along with his friends Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, and Patricia Williamson search for the Mask of Anubis in the cellar of the House of Anubis, guarded by a secret set of tunnels. He is marked with the Mark of Anubis. He is forced to choose between Nina and Joy most of the time because they both want to win Fabian's affections. He is much closer to Nina and just wants to be friends with Joy ( although she wants to be more than friends). He gets hexed by Senkhara and begins to lose his memory, forgetting everything and everyone.Joy, however, decided she wasn't going to put up with him and finally left him alone until after Sibuna begins the next task. Mara and Eddie find footage of Senkhara and begin to write an article about it, until Nina convinces Fabian to sweet talk them into dropping the article. As Nina listens to the conversation through the door, she discovers that Fabian had never gotten over her, while Joy discovers ( at last ) that she and Fabian would never be together. In the season finale, he and Nina have one last dance, and they kiss, implying that they are back together. Then, the rest of the gang appears and they celebrate. Patricia Williamson ''Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey) started out to be the main antagonist in ''House of Anubis. However, she switched to a minor antagonist and then to a protagonist again. Her best friend and roommate was Joy, who was mysteriously taken out of the school. Nina became her roommate on that same day of Joy's disappearance and Patricia figured out that Nina had something to do with it. Patricia realized after a while she was really being a "witch," as Fabian called her, and that Nina really had nothing to do with Joy. Patricia has tried to contact Joy multiple times, but has failed. She is now a part of the Sibuna club and has gotten closer to finding Joy than ever. Patricia may have a temper, but when it comes to loyalty, she's your girl. Amber Millington ''Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten) appears to be the dumb blonde of ''House of Anubis. She isn't very smart and rarely has any "genius" moments. Amber cares a lot about her looks. She always needs to look her best. Amber originally dated Mick, but after constantly missing their dates and not spending enough time with each other, Mick decided to break up with her. Amber has gotten closer to Alfie. Alfie has been in love with Amber since Amber kissed him in the Romeo and Juliet play, just to make Mick jealous. There has been many signs that she really can be smart if she tried, but chooses not to use her potential. Though people underestimate her, those who have gotten close enough to know her, know that she has potential to do anything. In Season 2, she searches for the Mask of Anubis with Nina, Fabian and Patricia, while dealing with Alfie as her boyfriend. Eventually, Amber too is branded with the Mark of Anubis before being hexed by Senkara to grow old at an alarming rate. In the beginning of Season 2, Amber doesn't really like Alfie. In the finale, Amber asks Alfie if they should try "Amfie" or "Alber" again and they decide they should. Alfred "Alfie" Lewis ''Alfie Lewis (Alex Sawyer) is one of the jokers in House of Anubis, along with Jerome. Alfie is best friends with Jerome, even though Jerome messes with him. Alfie also has a huge crush on Amber ever since the start of the show but got in love with her ever since she kissed him to make Mick jealous. Alfie is the pranky type. He and Jerome always pulls pranks on the rest of the Anubis residents. Unlike Jerome, Alfie knows when he needs to stop the pranks and has to be serious. Alfie is also obsessed with aliens and watched alien movies on his laptop. He is a recent member of Sibuna. After the original members felt bad about lying to him whenever they had a meeting, they decided to let him in, only to disappoint them. He let Jerome steal his Ankh piece. Alfie was sorry for this, but couldn't do much about it. Jerome gave the Ankh piece to Rufus and it started another huge problem between Sibuna and Rufus. Rufus was even more determined then to steal the Ankh pieces and the elixir of life, and it was all Alfie's fault for giving the piece to Jerome. As careless as Alfie can be, he was clever and pretended to die when Rufus drank the elixir, so he would think it's real. Although a goof, Alfie is trustworthy and cares as much about his friends as he does himself. Jerome Clarke Jerome Clarke (Eugene Simon) is one of the jokers in ''House of Anubis, along with Alfie. Jerome is best friends with Alfie and likes to mess with him. Jerome doesn't care about anything if it doesn't benefit him, financially or humorously. He usually sells his old homework to lower grade students. He, along with his best friend Alfie, love to make pranks on other students and at school. He has a big crush on Mara, who is the only person to see that he actually has a big heart. When Jerome finds out that the Sibuna gang and his best friend Alfie are up to something and finds out that there is a treasure involved, he calls Rufus and helps find the treasure, although he wish he shouldn't have afterwards. Jerome was the last person to join the Sibuna gang. In the season finale he helps out the Sibuna gang by throwing hazarded flies at Rufus so that him and the rest of the gang could run away from him. In season 2 he isn't involved with Sibuna very much and he is still in love with Mara. In the season finale they become an item. Jerome is complicated, sneaky and sweet, but in this house, it is just what the Sibuna's need. Mick Campbell ''Mick Campbell (Bobby Lockwood) is the sporty player of'' House of Anubis''. He is in a relationship with Mara. Mick used to be dating Amber, but got annoyed that she kept missing their dates. After Mara cheated on a French test for him, he seemed to ignore Mara. Mara has said to Patricia she likes Mick, but was afraid Amber may freak out if she dated him. Mick and Mara had a rough start. After learning she knows a lot about sports, Mick decided to have Mara as a coach. They kissed, but Mick thought it was wrong to do that and their relationship began to be very confusing. Mick soon asked Mara out, but that only led to another break-up. They are now in a relationship and it seems he would do anything for Mara - even dress up like a cheerleader. In season 2, Mr. Campbell applies Mick for a school in Australia. As a result of this, Mara tries to repel Mick to let them break up, so Mick will get into that school. Unlike what Mara expected, Mick did not break up with her and, instead, told it to him straightforward. Mick then leaves Anubis House. Later in the season he and Mara establish a long- distance relationship. It doesn't work out though because Mara realizes she's developed feelings for Jerome. Mick returns for the season finale as well. Mick has proven that throughout everything, he forgives and is always there for those who need him. Mara Jaffray Mara Jaffray (Anastasia Dhanraj) is the smart girl of ''House of Anubis. She used to be f riends with Amber, but Amber isn't very fond of her anymore after she found out she likes Mick. Amber gets jealous and runs for school rep against Mara to try to impress Mick and get him back. She fails in doing so, losing to Mara. Mara also doesn't think that Amber and Mick should be together, as she says "they have nothing at all in common". Jerome seems to have a crush on her once Mick leaves. He helps her with her campaign for student rep. But after Mick comes back, he seems to be jealous of Mick and Mara together, and he decides to help Amber instead. Before Patricia joined Sibuna and Mara started dating Mick, the two were close friends and Mara always had Patricia's back. Mara is one of the few characters not to know about the mystery or Sibuna. At the end of Season 2 she and Mick break up because she has feelings for Jerome, whom she is now going out with. Being the brains of the house, people normally overlook her, but not getting to know this girl would be a mistake. Joy Mercer ''Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton) is the mistaken Chosen One in House of Anubis. Throughout season 1, the Secret Society kept attempting to secretly keep her so they could use her in order to make the Cup of Ankh and the elixir have power. She is rarely seen in season 1 (only 4 episodes), but is listed as a main character and also mentioned in every episode. Before she was taken away, her best friend was Patricia, who was also her roommate. After Joy was kidnapped, Patricia tried to find her. In the finale of season 1, it is proven that Joy is not the Chosen One, who is Nina. In season 2, Joy comes back to the Anubis House and is shown to dislike Nina because of her relaionship with Fabian, who she had a crush on much longer before Nina joined the school. She appears to be easily jealous and would stop at nothing to break up the two. Despite these efforts and everything she has been through, Joy has managed to move on and make amends. Eddie Miller Eddie Miller''' (Burkely Duffield) is the newest resident at the Anubis House in ''House of Anubis. Eddie is the American bad boy. He frequently tries to get himself in trouble. His character begins to develop after being involved with Patricia. He admitted to liking her and also admitted that he wants Patricia to drop the act. It is definite Eddie has a crush on Patricia, but she doesn't want to give in. Eddie's main purpose in the show so far is to be a romantic interest to Patricia. It is also shown that he's very fond of getting in trouble, also something him and Patricia fight over. It all seems to be fun and games right now, but it's canon that his feelings for Patricia are affectionate. It is discovered that he is also Nina's Osirion. Eddie may seem like yet another jokester, but getting to know him would mean learning about his protective and affectionate side. KT Rush '''''KT Rush (Alexandra Shipp) is a new girl that will appear in House of Anubis. KT is adventurous, sunny, sassy, and tenacious. She is an American citizen. When she comes to the Anubis House, she meets Eddie who tells her that she is the girl from her dream. They soon try to solve a mystery and KT joins Sibuna. It is discovered KT and Eddie have a special connection to each other. 'Willow Jenks' Willow Jenks (Louisa C. Burnham) is a new student at the boarding school in House of Anubis. Willow is quirky, random, bright, and a red head with some blonde highlights. It has been speculated that she will have a crush on Alfie and possibly a bit similar to Amber, minus the fashion obsession. Trivia *There are similarities between the show and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, at least when it comes to the mystery. In season one, they were looking for a cup that, if someone drinks out of it, they gain immortal life. That's what The Last Crusade is about. Also, the tasks in season 2. In The Last Crusade, Indiana must pass through a section of saws to go on, much like the pendulums. After that, he must step on a correct sequence of tiles or fall, like the kids have to do in the first task. Finally, there is a bottomless pit with a narrow bridge in The Last Crusade that is very similar to the chasm in the show. Awards and Nominations Category:House of Anubis